


Skynobi

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Retelling, Rey is Luke's daughter and Obi-Wan's granddaughter, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: As Luke Skywalker is escorted to Supreme Leader Snoke, he thinks back to the times he shared with his wife, Kaida Kenobi, and their daughter Rey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts).



> This short little fanfic is a retelling of MarvelSpacePrincess's incredible Episode VIII / IX fanfic (here is a link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5457683?view_full_work=true)
> 
> In his/her fanfic, Rey was a Skywalker, although her mother remains unknown. Meanwhile, Finn was revealed to be a Kenobi, his mother being Kaida, the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a woman he met on Tatooine named Sidara.
> 
> Here, Rey is Luke and Kaida's daughter and therefore, Obi-Wan (and Sidara)'s granddaughter. And in this fanfic, Luke remembers the good times while being escorted to Supreme Leader Snoke, who is revealed to be Palpatine (another plot element used in MSP's fanfic).

The great Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, was in handcuffs as he was escorted to the secret lair of Supreme Leader Snoke, now revealed to be Emperor Palpatine alive and well but physically damaged and mangled. As he walked down the dark hallways led by the Knights of Ren, he began thinking back to the old times. The times he shared with his wife and daughter.

His wife's name was **Kaida Kenobi**.

Kaida was the daughter of Luke's mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a woman he met on Tatooine named **Sidara**. Kaida was about sixteen when her father was killed. She and her mother were away together while the events of  _A New Hope_ were going on. Luke met Kaida at Sidara's funeral. Sidara had passed away from a terminal illness approximately five years after _Return of the Jedi_. They had lost both of their parents, their fathers being some of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Luke and Kaida began to bond over the course of time, forming a very close friendship. Kaida helped Luke create his new Jedi Academy and helped him train his nephew, Ben Solo.

Although Luke had originally intended to erase the Jedi Law forbidding attachments, he decided to keep it as it was there for a certain reason. But that didn't stop him from seeing Kaida. The two formed a deep romance and later on, secretly married each other like Anakin and Padme. Then came the day their pride and joy arrived: Rey.

Rey (full name **Reina Skywalker** ) was the granddaughter of both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her strong connection to the Force could be a great threat to not only to Snoke and the dark side of the Force, but also the light. Luke had no choice but for Kaida to pass her off as her own child with someone else as the father. Luke couldn't risk his daughter getting hurt because of her power.

After years of Palpatine / Snoke seducing Ben to the dark side, Kylo Ren was finally born and together, he and the Knights of Ren slaughtered all of Luke's Jedi students as well as Kaida. As Luke mourned the hurtful death of his wife, he took Rey and left her on Jakku for her own safety. He also erased her memory so that she would not have any knowledge of herself, her lineage or the Force. The only thing she would remember was her nickname and a man (Luke) saying that her family would return for her. Luke then hid away on Ahch-Tu in exile.

And now here he was...

As they reached the doors to the lair, Luke sensed a presence he has not felt since stepping onto Death Star 2. He didn't want to believe that Palpatine managed to survive the fall, but he couldn't deny the truth nor the Force. It was indeed the Emperor.

The doors opened and the Knights of Ren led Luke into the room where a physically damaged and unrecognizable Emperor Palpatine sat in his chair, staring down at the Jedi Master.

 **"Welcome Skywalker"** Palpatine began. **"I'm amazed at how strong yet old you've become."**

 **"Where is she?"** Luke asked furiously.

 **"Ahh yes, your daughter"** Palpatine said. **"** **Your nephew is with her. She is safe...for now."**

_To be continued???_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. Leave your thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> If you would like me to do a full-length fanfic on this, retelling MarvelSpacePrincess's version, let me know in the comments.
> 
> MarvelSpacePrincess, if you are reading this, thank you so much for doing so and let me say you really did write a great fanfic.
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
